


Unacceptable Loss

by msraven



Series: Behind the Wall [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Heard you had some fun in sunny California</i>
</p><p>A small, C/C post-ep for the Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable Loss

Phil lets himself into his apartment, pausing just long enough to re-engage the alarm system before walking to the small guest bedroom and leaning toward the retinal scanner hidden against the far wall. The wall slides away with a hiss and Phil finally lets his shoulders relax when he sees the top of a blonde head peeking out from one end of the couch. The head rolls where it's resting on the arm and Phil is greeted with a warm smile, reflected in Clint's eyes while the rest of him stays hidden behind the couch. 

"Hi," Phil says with his own smile before quickly shedding his tie and jacket. He leans over Clint for an upside down kiss before prodding him up and sliding in behind him. 

It's not until Phil has wrapped his arms around Clint and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding that he acknowledges the, admittedly irrational, fear that Clint would not be here when he returned. 

Clint lays his arms over Phil's and squeezes. "Not going anywhere," he says. 

"Yeah," Phil responds, burying his nose in Clint's hair. 

"Heard you had some fun in sunny California," Clint says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

Phil shrugs. "Saved a man, didn't make his son an orphan," he replies. 

Clint goes still for a moment before turning his head to give Phil a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"Like you've always taught me," Phil replies, "Everyone means something to someone."

"You did good. How's it feel to be back in the field?" Clint asks. 

"It's good to be back from Tahiti," Phil answers and Clint shakes his head.

"How long are you going to let them think you believe them?"

"For as long as it takes them to remember who they're dealing with," Phil replies.

"Phil..." Clint starts, but Phil cuts him off before they can rehash the same old argument.

"No Clint. No more excuses."

"It was my choice, my decision," Clint tries. 

"They used your feelings for me to manipulate you," Phil argues. 

Clint sits up and turns to face Phil. "I would make the same choice, again and again, if it meant you woke up."

"I know that," Phil tells him, gripping Clint's hand where it sits between them. "But it doesn't excuse it. They let you think I was dead for months and then they let you risk your life to bring me back."

"And now they think I'm dead."

"It doesn't make it even," Phis says vehemently. "If Natasha and Steve hadn't been there…"

Phil can't say any more, leaning forward to kiss Clint instead, knowing it's futile to dwell on what playing with giants could have cost them. 

"How long are you planning to keep this up?" Clint asks softly when they break apart.

"Until I figure out exactly why they brought me back," Phil responds.

"And until then?"

"We wait and watch."

"And I play hermit," Clint says with a self deprecating quirk of his lips.

"And you heal," Phil corrects.

"And after I heal?"

"You come back."

"That simple?" Clint asks, unconvinced.

"Worked for me," Phil shrugs.

Clint shakes his head. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Yes, yes I did," Phil responds firmly. "Never doubt that you always come first."

"Yeah, okay," Clint concedes. "But SHIELD will never take me back even if the Avengers stand with me."

"Doesn't matter."

"How do you figure?"

"There are a lot of new pieces in play now," Phil reminds him. "But the one thing that won't change is that I watch your back and you watch mine. Everything else is secondary."

Clint smirks. "You are such a sap."

"I have a drawer full of cards that say otherwise," Phil points out, earning him a grin.

"Fine. We're both saps. Saps that haven't seen each other in a few weeks and probably won't again for a few months. You eat?" Clint asks, moving out of Phil's arms and standing.

Phil watches Clint move, still unquestionably graceful, but significantly slower than he would have before. It's a marked improvement from when Phil had found him after waking - barely alive after sustaining injuries in his quest for Phil's miracle cure. Phil will be forever grateful for Bruce's intervention and the other Avenger's fierce protectiveness over their fallen comrade.

"On the plane," Phil responds and takes the hand offered to him. "How about we head straight to bed?"

Clint's smile transforms to one that never fails to stir Phil's desire. "I like how you think Agent Coulson..."

Phil lets himself be led into their bedroom, shutting the door and shutting out the rest of the world. All that matters now is the man in his arms, the man he'll protect and always come back to at any cost.

_fin_


End file.
